CENTER ADMINISTRATION PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The complete scope of Center Administration, a consortium Comprehensive Cancer Center with statewide responsibility and a cancer program deployed across the largest health system in the state, is broad-based and includes many and diverse functions; only the responsibilities and activities that support research throughout the matrix and across the consortium will be described and the funding request is further limited to those responsibilities and activities specifically allowable under CCSG guidelines. Administration was reviewed Outstanding in 2011, and over the last grant period continued to increase and evolve expert and stable support for: senior leadership; research programs; faculty affairs; workforce planning/performance; membership; developmental funds administration; strategic planning/evaluation; space planning/facilities; shared resources; clinical research infrastructure; community outreach; education/training. Administration continues to be led by Tanzer who serves as the Center?s senior administrative executive. Since 2011, Administration implemented several enhancements to support the research mission of CINJ.